


This Seems Super Tropey to Just Be My Life- a gd amazing autobiography

by Tiptoe_Bird



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, first fanfic, ok officially done tagging cuz I don’t know what I’m doing, third base?, this outta be interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptoe_Bird/pseuds/Tiptoe_Bird
Summary: Alrighty first fanfic guys!!Ima do a love triangle obvi.I’ll just let the words take me my dude.Sorry thats not really a summary.BUT, I can tell you it’s not set in an a/u and I’ll pick up from the final scene.
Relationships: Benj Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 35
Kudos: 54





	1. Gosh He is so SLOW

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO YALL  
> IM NERVOUS  
> COMMENT PLEASE  
> ConStrUctIvE cRiTicISm iS wElcOMe
> 
> Oh also set from Devi’s perspective but like I’m fooling around w/ my writing style so bear w/ me.
> 
> Ok also it’s short, but like I just wanna make sure y’all enjoy it first of course!

“Um, what did I just do. I mean, like, that was really sweet of him, but why the hell was that my first instinct. You know what I should really focus on the fact that Ben Gross’ tongue is down my damn throat,” thought Devi.

Devi finally pulled back from the totally rando make out sesh she kinda initiated. Ben’s face was just frozen. It was starting to freak her out. “Um, Ben you good man?” He smiled, and then quickly went wide eyed again when he looked out the front window. “Oh shit, I forgot I was Indian for a second.” Devi hopped out of the “oh so precious” Porsche. Her mom stood in front of the car a few yards back. Hand on her hip and trying to look like she disapproved, but there was a sly smile on her face. Devi blushed, but decided to play it cool, since she and her mom were just now back to good terms. “What had it been? Oh yeah. Eight months. She was not about to wreck this,” she thought. “Oh. That? Is that why you’re looking at me like that. See he had gotten bitten by a snake on his upper lip. Isn’t that just crazy? So obviously I had to help a brother out and suck out the venom. Just in case of course.” Devi tried to say this all very nonchalantly while doing her most model-y swagger over to her mom. The longer she talked though, the smaller her mom’s eyes got from her glare. Her mother finally smiled, but only ever so slightly, and said, “Just get in the car Devi.” “You know that’s exactly what I was thinking. Crazy that we were on the same track amiright mom?” Devi turned around and did a mock salute very quickly at Ben, and then proceeded to get into the vehicle. Nalini just shook her head at Ben but then gave him a small modest wave.

As they drove back home, Nalini and Devi shared some of their favorite moments of Moham. Kamala just joined in with her laughter, and light voice. As Nalini went into way too much detail of her and Mohan’s first date, Devi looked at her phone. 

“PAXTON CALLED ME. AND LEFT A VOICEMAIL. Ok, Devi shut up so you can figure this out. We’re gonna listen to it when we get home. Just remember though how nice it felt to kiss Ben, and how Paxton was kind of a douche to you,” thought a very confused Devi.

That last thought caught her attention. She made out with her worst nemesis. “Also he may have been better at it than Paxton. No. That wasn’t it. Paxton was a damn good kisser. Like blew her effing mind. But the way her stomach flipped when she kissed Ben. That did not happen with Paxton. Or the feeling that she was just drenched in Ben. Ok ew Devi. No, but I mean like he was everywhere at once. Not like... that. Literally gross Devi.”

She snapped out of her daydream, when she heard her own mother snort at her own story. Devi just laughed and smiled at the normality of it all. This is what life should be like. Just this, with only minor bumps in the road. Devi leaned back into the seat to relax for the rest of her drive. Then her mother hit her with, “about India, Devi.”


	2. Here We Go, I Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok why am I obsessed with writing fanfic already. It’s such a fun community tbh ig. Anyways I got a kudos guys! I’m just excited about this!!!  
> Anyways let’s get back to literally one of my favorite fictional couples yet. I relate to Devi so hard. Also the haters to lovers trope. I mean cmon. *cough cough* @ben+Rey)

The three got home and enjoyed Mohan’s favorite dinner. Pancakes. And when they were finished, Devi taught her mother how to use the dishwasher. Her mother described it as, “invigorating.” As well as just enjoying a comfortable night together, for the first time in a long time. Nalini decided that they would postpone the move to India. It was prudent to work on their familial relationship now, and not add stress to it, since they had finally got somewhere. Both Devi and her mother would go to therapy, individually, once a week. And then together every other week. Devi tried to play this announcement off cool, but when she said, “Oh really, interesting. I’m glad you’ve come to the mature decision mom,” in a slightly sarcastic tone. She then proceeded to fall down, because while playing totally chill, she was tipping back in her chair. They laughed at her.

Up in bed Devi finally looked at her phone. Still a voicemail from Paxton, two texts from Ben, and then two from the group chat named “BALLERS 4 LIFE.” This group chat included Eleanor and Fabiola.

BALLERS 4 LIFE

Fab: Did you make it in time? 

Eleanor: hopefully everything went well <3 also can’t want to hanggggg

Devi: we made it in time!! I’m all good with my womb and cuz. Also guess who’s not going to India. THIS BITCH anddddd when we hang I have some major gossip  
—————————————————————————————

She then listened to the voicemail from Paxton, “He had been at my house?! He wants to hang out?!” Processing all this she wanted to send a nicely friendly text. 

Devi: hey Paxton. I’d love to hang. Just let me know when bud!  
—————————————————————————————

Why did she put bud. That was mean wasn’t it. Whatever. She just wanted to read what Ben said.

The Worst: um so that was crazy. I’ll be honest I really liked it. Oh gosh this sounds so bad. I hope you did too?! I’m bad at texting. Text me back so I know I don’t sound creepy 

Devi: you did sound a bit creepy. But I liked it too. NOW DONT HOLD THAT AGAINST ME. Again thank you so much for taking me to Malibu and then waiting for me. I’ll see you in the morning before school.

The Worst: you’ve got a deal David

Devi: you’re still gonna call me David. Cuz I don’t think you wanna say you kissed a dude.

The Worst: you make a good point  
The Worst: but I’m gonna ignore 

Devi: ugh fine you’re the worst  
Devi: so goodnight and I’ll see you in the morning 

The Worst: night David :)  
—————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this guys  
> Can’t wait for writing about the meet up at school  
> I have so many ideas  
> This is fun  
> Don’t forget to comment!!


	3. Literally Shut Up Gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm so you guys are officially the best?! Y’all are so supportive and kind, and I’m glad you’re as excited as I am. Honestly I have way too many ideas for this fic. So I’ve officially decided to stop planning ahead. WHaT cOulD gO wrOnG.....  
> Anyways here we go!

Devi stared at herself in the mirror. “Ok vibes. The vibes need to be I’m cute, but don’t know it, but also lowkey know it. With like a bit of some independent woman feelings, but I also just want a boo,” she thought. Couldn’t be too hard right? She finally decided on some dark wash, ripped, and high waisted jeans. She paired with a simple black cropped tank top, and then a maroon sweater. The kind that’s all fluffy because it’s wool or something. After fiddling with her hair, she finally decided to just put it up in a pony. Last but not least some timberlands and medium sized gold hoops. Satisfied. She headed downstairs.

“I love you so much Devi,” her mom hollered as Devi climbed into Kamala’s car. “Right back atcha,” she yelled just as loudly back. 

She and Kampala had normal banter in the car, now that Devi knew there wasn’t some weird Indian stick up her ass. “Thank Gods,” she thought. “See ya later K,” Devi said as she left the car.

“Damn it. No Devi. You’re hands don’t need to sweat, you’re being gross. And we don’t wanna be gross, we wanna talk to gross.” She smiled at her own internal monologue. She went to her locker first thing, and pretended to get things for maybe five minutes. “I am not seeking him out. I’m too cool for jittery rambling,” she thought.

As she pretended to search for something in the back of her locker, for probably the sixth time, she caught Ben headed over to her from the corner of her eye. “You are cool. You are hot. You are gd delightful,” she oh so lovingly reminded herself.

She turned to look at Ben, who had made it over, and began a very nervous speech. He had been on the verge of saying something, but Devi would get the first word. That’s a win right? “Ok Gross, listen up. Paxton did leave me a voicemail, but obvi I was like yeah we can hang out as friends BUD. I said bud, Ben. So like no worries, got it. Thought you should know. Also Shira. Oh gosh, here we go. You should break up with her, because she only uses you for your all American, totally adorable look and vibe. She also is literally so boring. I’m just saying, you need someone who can keep up with you intellectually. Maybe not even just keep up, but exceed your own understandings. Are you sniffing what I’m stepping in Gross. Cuz, I’m sure as hell not saying it outright. It hasn’t worked for me before ok. So just , that’s basically it, I’m free and I think you should free yourself man,”  
Said Devi while doing that weird thing where she shuffled back and forth a lot, thinking it makes her look cool.

Ben just stood there with a completely smug smirk. “Hey knock it off asshole. I was basically Shakespeare, just now. You wouldn’t look at Shakespeare like that would you? You’d be applauding, and asking for an autograph, and honestly I think you, BEN Gross, would faint, so just keep that in mind,” she rambled off once again.  
“I wouldn’t make out with Shakespeare, David,” he said, still smirking. Devi’s mouth dropped open a bit. “Alrighty, we’re not gonna tiptoe around it, fine then Ben,” she thought. “Yeah well you should have!” She said a bit too loudly. “That’s what she came up with? It didn’t even make sense. You should probably shut up and let him talk.” She thought oh so stupidly.

Ben was still smiling, and gave her an adequate amount of time to rebuttle her own roast. When she didn’t respond, he finally let her know what was happening, “I called Shira, and broke up with her as soon as you left the car. And yes, I’m smelling what you’re stepping in? So I’m assuming I’m supposed to say, ‘oh hey David. I was wondering if we could hang totally chill ya know. Just fuck shit up, and get litty ya feel?’” He said this in a way that completely mocked Paxton, even though that’s not how he talked.

Devi laughed, and then supposedly nonchalantly replied, “yeah of course. Like if I’m free ya know?” Ben shook his head, but was smiling. He was about to say something when Paxton came over.

“What’s up Pal?” He said jokingly to Devi. “Can you hang out after school today?” Ben’s fist did the iconic Mr. Darcy clench. “Um, ya know I’m just chilling so...” Devi just started talking not knowing how to rely and was hoping that her genius would save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangery?  
> Ima be honest-still don’t know if I’m going full love triangle vibe or like a line with a dotted line, ya feel? Guess you’ll have to wait and see hahaha. Hope y’all liked that. I’m gonna try and post everyday so that’s why my chapters are this short. Maybe even multiple times a day. Just, knowing me, if it’s a long chapter I’ll lose my train of thought and make no sense. So anyways thank y’all for the support, and don’t forget to comment!!!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER JUST HAVE A QUICK PSA AND A QUESTION

Hey y’all. Forgot to say in the comment that I was gonna give you guys time to pick which direction I should go. So no new chapter today, but for sure tomorrow. It also may be the fact that I woke up at 1:30 pm and preceded to play gears of war 4 for 3 hours...  
Anyways thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments! Super excited for the next chapter I’ve got ideas my guys.  
Also-random question  
Is original work looked down upon on this site?  
I’ve wanted to fool around w just some creative writing, and didn’t know if y’all would enjoy that. If this ain’t the place for it, would you direct me to where it may be? Thank you guys again and sorry for the delay in the update!


End file.
